


Caught Up In A Lie

by Artisty_Dreamer



Series: Caught Up In Flames (One-Shot Series) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisty_Dreamer/pseuds/Artisty_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly a month had passed since the night Emma and Regina spent together.<br/>Yes… That answer was the last thing Emma expected to hear from the brunette. Yes… The word itself now seemed to mock her. She so wished the question before it had been different.</p><p>Third part of the Caught Up In Flames One-shot Series.<br/>Can be read separately, but recommended to read with the previous parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up In A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> The third part is finally up. ;) Hope you enjoy!  
> There will be two more parts o this story, so this is not the end yet.  
> As always looking forward to the feedback. ;)
> 
> \- AD

Exactly a month had passed since the night Emma and Regina spent together and were trying so hard to forget. Unfortunately they failed miserably. It was difficult to throw it away like some used up piece of Kleenex. They figured it must mean something for it to be so hard.

Emma had gotten her own place a few weeks ago. Two to be exact. It wasn’t a house with the size of a mansion like Regina’s, but with its two floors, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen and a spacious living room it was just right for Emma and Henry.

It might seem odd that Emma moved out of her parent’s apartment in the kind of hurry she did, but she had to do it. The little apartment was already crowded the way that it was, but now with baby Neal, the living arrangements had become even more challenging. It had gotten a bit crazy over there. Honestly, Emma felt a bit in the way of the whole concept of “joys of the new parents”. Of course Mary Margaret wasn’t a first time mother, but with the curse and everything she wasn’t able to experience the things that came with having a baby, so it was all new and exiting for her. They both understood that and had long discussions before mutually agreeing that Emma getting her own place was long overdue for more reasons than just baby Neal coming into this world.

It was for the best. Emma needed some solitude and time to think. However, no matter how hard she tried, the only person the blonde was able to think about was Regina. She replayed their conversation in her head over and over again. Even now sitting by the fireplace, holding a glass of Jack Daniel’s in her hand, she once again brought her thoughts back to the conversation in the diner.

 

_“We don’t have to bring this up ever again,” Emma said around the bitterness in her throat. “We’ll just forget it, if that’s what you want to do?”_

_Regina was silent. It gave Emma hope. Maybe this story will have a happy ending after all._

_“Is that what you want?” she asked again, hoping that the answer would be **no**._

_“Yes,” the former Evil Queen answered._

 

 _Yes_ … That answer was the last thing Emma expected to hear from the brunette. _Yes_ … The word itself now seemed to mock her. She so wished the question before it had been different. Something along the lines of “would you like this to be more than just a drunken one-night stand?” But, of course, Emma had to play safe.

_“She wants to forget about it,” the little voice in her head spoke in sympathy. “You know she was lying, right? Maybe she just doesn’t know what it is that she wants.”_

Emma scowled and took a sip from the glass. She didn’t understand why Regina had said that she wanted to forget everything when the blonde was sure that she didn’t. Why did she lie? Is there a possibility that Emma might have a chance?

The taste of whiskey lingered in her mouth and the amber liquid burned her tongue. It was sweet and bitter at the same time, doing nothing except bringing everything that happened in Regina’s bedroom to surface of Emma’s memory. The taste of whiskey on Regina’s lips and tongue. The way those lips felt against Emma’s. It all came back to life again.

The blonde wasn’t really supposed to drink this late into the night, given that she switched shifts with her father and had to work tomorrow morning. Emma couldn’t help it, though. She needed a drink. Besides, Henry was staying with Regina anyway, so it’s not like she would be setting up a bad example for him.

Emma was glad the boy slowly reestablished relationship with his adoptive mother. It was good for all three of them. Emma and Regina figured out a system that allowed them to be co – parents without stepping in each other’s way all the time. Yet, they were both still present in Henry’s life anyway. They figured it was best for them to put their differences at rest for their son’s sake.

There was no need for Henry to be in the middle of all this mess between his mothers. After all, since the dark curse got broken, situations like “we’re all going to die” started to become almost an everyday routine. It was way past the time they started to lead a somewhat normal life, without the end of the world approaching every five minutes.

At first it felt odd and even a little bit weird having dinners, lunches, permission slips to sign and homework to help with. Then, after a week or so, it became like some sort of a lifeline for both women. A chance, an excuse to see each other without it getting complicated, without having to address the actual reason. Both Emma and Regina slowly, but surely got caught up in a lie that felt comforting and safe. Their new routine felt good and reassuring, yet wasn’t at all natural. Truth be told, they were both miserable.

Nobody really noticed anything. Except for Henry. He knew something was up with his mothers a few days after their encounter at Granny’s. At first he didn’t say anything and decided to let it slide – whatever it was, he was sure they would figure it out. They always did. Granted it always happened later rather than sooner, but it still happened. However, lately he was getting annoyed with this ridiculous charade. Henry just wanted to get the relationship between his mothers back to normal. Whatever “normal” was anyway.

When Henry tried to speak to them they just dismissed the subject on the count that he was too young to understand. Maybe he was. But even if that was true, he knew that this awkwardness had to end. Problem was – he was completely out of ideas for this operation.

 

*****

 

“Will you stop pouting?” Ruby pleaded when she brought Emma’s breakfast order to her table. “You need to get your game together.”

The blonde had woken up this morning with a hangover that made her curse herself for drinking so much last night and promising she would never drink that much again. Problem being, Emma already knew that this promise isn’t going to last for very long.

“What? I’m not pouting,” Emma argued.

“Whatever,” Ruby dismissed her and continued. “This thing between you and Regina is getting depressing. You’ve turned into some sort of a zombie and she’s turned into a ghost.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Ruby?” Emma demanded clarification.

“She’s turned into a ghost,” Ruby continued with worry. “Nobody’s seen her. Except for the rare occasion when she’s out with Henry. I’ve never seen her like this. What’s going on with the two of you?”

“I don’t now and I don’t think I’m the right person to ask.”

“Either way, you guys need to figure this whole thing out,” Ruby said sternly. “I see her coming in here and I see you. You are both miserable. As bad as feel for you, I can’t help but also feel bad for her.”

“You do?” Emma asked in slight amusement. “Isn’t that going against my mother?”

“Laugh all you want, but you mother feels the same way.”

“Wait,” Emma interrupted her. “Ruby? You told her?!”

“I am really sorry,” Ruby said with an apologetic smile. “She came in here one morning and talked about how you have changed since that night. You know how Snow can get. I know I promised I would keep quiet, but there wasn’t much I could do.”

“It’s okay. I think I would have any other choice myself,” Emma sighed. “How did she react?”

“Better than you’d expect,” the waitress stated reassuringly.

“You mean she was fine with the fact that her daughter slept with her former nemesis?”

“The key word being _former_ ,” Ruby pointed out. “She just wants you to be happy. You know that right?”

“Yeah, I do,” Emma nodded.

“Anyway,” the waitress continued. “One of you has to make the first step and I bet it will never be Regina, so you have no choice. Otherwise you both are just gonna stay this way. And trust me, it’s not as great a view as it might seem.”

“What makes you so sure?” Emma was fighting back.

“Because I know you two,” Ruby explained. “You’re both afraid of getting hurt, yet you still want to be happy. You want to play safe, but if you play safe you can’t find happiness. You have to take some risks.”

“When did you become so wise?” Emma sassed.

“The bottom line is – if you take risks, sometimes bad things happen, sometimes good things happen. But if you don’t, then nothing happens.”

“Easy to say. Every time I’ve taken a chance a bad thing has happened. Maybe not at first, but eventually…”

“That’s where the hope part comes in,” Ruby interrupted. “So what are you going to do?”

“Honestly? I’ve got no idea,” the blonde confessed. “All I know is that ever since I met her “screwed up” has started to seem a normal part of my life.”

“Well you have to figure out something,” Ruby said as she saw Hook entering the diner. “This mess is getting out of hand. And speaking of things getting out of hand, what are you going to do with him?”

“Hook?”

Ruby nodded and continued, “He seems to be under the impression that you two are together.”

“I know,” Emma whined.

“Do him a favor,” Ruby prompted. “Cut him loose.”

“I know and I will.”

“Well what are you waiting for?”

“Now?”

“Why not?” Ruby asked in confusion. “No time like the present.”

“Fine.”

 

*****

 

“Hook?” Emma said, approaching the man.

“Emma,” he greeted her with a smile.

“I need to talk to you,” the blonde began. “Shall we step outside?”

“Alright,” he nodded and followed the blonde outside of the diner.

Once they got outside Emma started to question herself. Not something she was expecting to happen. There was a part of her that felt sorry for the man standing in front of her, clueless that she is going to break his heart. Then again it was for the better. For both of them. Wasn't it? What kind of relationship could they have, if Emma kept thinking about Regina and just tagging Killian along?

“Emma?” Killian asked worriedly after a brief moment of silence between them. “You said you wanted to talk to me.”

“Yeah,” the woman responded with hesitation. “This was actually a lot easier in my head.”

“Swan, just say it like it is. I’m a big boy, I can take it.”

Emma got a feeling he had an idea what this was all about and that gave her hope. Maybe she was doing the right thing, maybe it was meant to happen this way.

“I think this thing between us, whatever it is, isn’t working anymore,” Emma slowly said.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Killian prompted.

“Yes,” Emma answered.

“Why?” he asked, but they both knew

“I just want us to be friends,” Emma tried to explain.

“Funny, that is the last thing I want us to be.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t be with you anymore.”

“What about all that happened between us?”

“You can add that to the list of things that no longer mean anything.”

“I guess then there is not much more I can say,” Killian replied calmly.

“That’s all?” Emma asked in surprise.

“What would you want me to say?” he frowned. “That I will fight for you? Try to get you back? Of course I will, but you can’t make someone love you. It doesn’t work that way. Some things are meant to be admired from a far.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://we-are-all-dreamers-inside.tumblr.com/


End file.
